Jason Skolimski
Jason Skolimski was a serial killer known as The Ogre '''or '''The Don Juan Killer. Biography Jason Skolimski is a serial killer who targets young, attractive, successful women. The victim stays with Skolimski in his apartment for days, weeks, even months, and forces them to act like they were in a romantic relationship. Eventually, when they do something to displease him, Skolimski kills them in a hidden torture room filled with S&M gear in his apartment. When killing them, he takes a photo of them standing bound and puts it in a case with photos of the others he has killed. When dumping the bodies, he leaves behind a hand-made drawing of a broken heart. The GCPD keeps very quiet about the case, not even telling the press about his killings, and usually let the cases slip by because whenever Skolimski finds out his murders are being investigated, he goes after the loved ones of the detectives handling them. An officer, sent by Loeb, gets James Gordon and Harvey Bullock to take over the case, upon realizing that James' girlfriend, Lee, will be the next target of Skolimski's killing spree. Nicknamed "Jason Lennon", Gordon and Bullock discover the origin of Skolimski. He was born to a terrible mother Constance Van Groot, but fine father Jacob Skolimski. Skolimski murders his mother and has his father cover her rotting corpse in her bedroom. Jacob attempts to commit suicide as Gordon & Bullock arrive, but his attempted death was foiled. WIth all the facts, it was revealed that Jason started his spree with a woman named Julie Kimbel, who was a nurse. Skolimski had a disfigured cheek when young, and he was cured by Kimbel. Jason then continued his rampage by killing more women (about a dozen, no less). Skolimski then encounters Gordon's ex, Barbara Kean at a bar and instead of killing her, starts a more true relationship with her. Jason, after a night with Barbara reveals to her that he is a serial killer and that he spared her because he truly loved her. Petrified, Barbara attempts to escape Skolimski's apartment, only to find out that she is bound. After she awakens, she finds herself in the torture room, but Skolimski sets her free and shows images of the victims he has killed in the past decade, resulting in Barbara fainting and forcing her to tell him who to kill next. Skolimski and Barbara go to her parent's home and Jason murders them both. Gordon and Bullock, with the help of some clues, go to Barbara's parents' mansion. Bullock gets knocked out by Skolimski and engages in a dogfight with Gordon. Jason then tells Gordon that if he moves, Barbara will be slit in the throat. Bullock, now regaining consciousness distracts Skolimski from behind and Gordon shoots him in the forehead, killing Skolimski, avenging the women he has killed and ending his killing spree. However, when he tumbles, Barbara's throat accidentally gets slit in the process, but she barely makes it out alive. Notes * The Ogre was in fact the name of a minor Batman villain named Michael Adams, who was an ape genetically altered into a troll-like monster capable of speech. The character only appeared in Batman #535 (1996) and was created by Doug Moench and Kelley Jones. http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Michael_Adams_%28New_Earth%29 Appearances Season 1 * * * References Category:Characters from the comics Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased